


Built to Last

by dawningli



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine, Shevine AU, hamster!Blake
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam不知怎么买了只仓鼠回家。三天之后仓鼠说了话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 又是AU老梗，估计会很狗血，请各位看官多多包涵_(:з」∠)_

Adam Levine不喜欢仓鼠。  
更加不喜欢那种又大又肥的。  
想到这儿他气愤地拿拳头捶了一下床头柜上小小的仓鼠笼。笼子摇晃着差点儿翻了个九十度，而里面那只该死的油光水滑的棕色胖仓鼠坐在食物和水旁边，像在坐禅似的，眼睛微闭，看起来丝毫没受到惊吓。这是第三天了，Adam为了确保它不会死在笼子里，让他的房间变臭，一直在给它添食加水，但依然在疑惑当初到底为什么会把这家伙买下来的。老板贴钱给他了吗？  
Adam翻了个巨大的白眼，倒回床上，绝望地双手捂脸。双人床的另一端是空着的——上个周六的这个时候Anne还在那儿，手指贴在他胸膛上，现在她已经——鬼知道，去了哪个男人的怀里。带着她那条天天往Adam地毯上滴口水的哈士奇。蠢女人，狗也一样。  
周日早上他一身酒气地从酒吧里被赶出来，转头就看见了巷口那儿貌似本来是堵墙的地方有一间他从来没见过的宠物店。  
结果他就稀里糊涂地走了进去。走出来的时候他就拎着那个笼子了。那之间的记忆他回家睡过一觉后，已经忘了个干净。  
Adam盯着笼子看了三天，也没决定到底要不要把这看起来像个大爷的肥仓鼠送回宠物店。他到底为啥要纠结？他不喜欢仓鼠。但他一直在纠结。  
干脆算了——养着吧。他再也不想回到那家酒吧方圆一英里内的地方了。只要一走近那儿，闻到那附近水沟里的一股异臭，他就能想起他看见Anne跟那个肥猪怎么——操，简直了，这事儿怎么能发生在我身上？Adam想。我，Adam Levine？  
“你性感透了。”仓鼠说。“俺看不出她为啥不喜欢你啊。”  
“对啊！”Adam咬着牙说。“她怎么能不选择老子？”  
……嗯？  
“操！”他从床上弹起来，抄起床下的棒球棍大吼。“谁在我房子里？！滚出来！！”  
“是俺啦，这儿呢，这儿。”笼子里的仓鼠跟他挥挥爪子。“你好哇？”  
操？  
“你他妈是什么玩意儿？机器？录音机？”他握着棒球棍慢慢绕过床接近仓鼠笼。“仿生度还真高啊，哈？虽然我不知道为啥有人想要用这东西逗我玩儿，不过最好现在就停下！老子没心情陪你玩儿！”  
“真是俺在说话。你不明白吗？”仓鼠叹了口气，爪子撑地，灵活地跳起来，一只爪子伸出笼子，两秒的工夫就把笼子的小铁门给打开了。它从笼子里跳出来，颇为看着目瞪口呆的Adam，颇为得意地鞠了个躬，双爪平举像是在请观众停止鼓掌。  
“你——啥？”Adam说，显然有点儿惊诧过度。  
“你把我买回来的时候不知道这点吗？Xenia说你是个混蛋，我还替你说话呢，你这家伙。”仓鼠双爪撑腰，看起来有点儿不爽。“你拎我回来的路上我都快被晃吐了。真是可怕的男人。我想我得跟Carson，怎么着，总得联系一下，我可不想死于暴力——”  
Adam伸出两根手指把这喋喋不休的仓鼠提了起来。  
“……是真的。你是活着的。”他捏着仓鼠的脸和肚子。是只真仓鼠。“给我看看小鸡鸡。”  
“Eww！”仓鼠大喊，“你真是个变态咯，这么说！俺得去投诉你虐待宠——”  
Adam莫名其妙地看着这只在他手指之间挣扎的仓鼠。  
“既然你不想被我养着，我可以把你送回去吧？”他问仓鼠。  
“你得先把俺放下来俺才好说话！！”  
Adam尽量轻手轻脚把仓鼠放到桌上，神经质地挤了点手边柜子上的免洗消毒液，拼命搓着自己的手指。  
“你现在没法儿回去。”仓鼠一屁股坐在桌上，两条小腿儿在桌沿摇摇晃晃，“Carson神出鬼没的——我们经常都不知道我们在哪儿。估计他现在应该又跑到另外一个地方去了吧。”  
“啥？”Adam皱着脸说，在床边坐下来，手里依然不自觉紧抓着棒球棍，“我进那家店的时候店面看起来至少得有开了五十年了。”  
“哦，是啊，Carson他家世传的店面，他是这么告诉我们的，但他啥其他的都不说。”仓鼠点头，“我还记得Christina被卖出去的时候绝对是在巴黎。”  
“Christina？啥玩意儿？”  
“嘿，别这么称呼一只皇家波斯猫！虽然俺是个俄克拉荷马汉子，但俺还是能跟那些出身好的上层妹子混在一起好吧！”  
“……说正题。”  
“好吧。”仓鼠搓了搓鼓鼓的脸颊，“嗯——大概是这样的。我们很少有客人，不过每次有人来的时候他们看起来都很晦气，至少有那么大一片死亡罩在他们头上——”它在自己的头上比划了一下，胳膊挥了很大一圈，像在画一个大了两倍的天使光环。“那么大一片。”  
“等等？死亡？你在说什么？”Adam瞪大眼睛。  
“是啊。看起来就像个兜帽。死神戴的那种。你也一样。”  
“——现在呢？！”  
“现在好多啦，虽然它还在那儿。”仓鼠摆了摆爪子。“不用太担心，至少你这几天不会死了。”  
Adam的手不自觉地摸上了头顶。  
“那——”他颤巍巍地问，“你们——是——什么？”  
“俺们？这儿只有俺呀，一只仓鼠呀！”仓鼠在桌沿边晃着两条后腿，兴高采烈地说。  
“不，我是说你怎么看到那什么——死亡……”  
“喔？”仓鼠停下了晃动，“你看不见？俺是说——毕竟你都差点儿死了啊？你当时差点儿都快掉进那条臭水沟了——要不是你大概还记得拎着俺的话。后来的几个红灯你也都晃晃悠悠闯过去了。”  
Adam绞尽脑汁回忆了一下。是的，那天他回来的路上跌跌撞撞——但绝对没有这仓鼠说得那么严重。只是过了几条马路——靠。那些马路。都是他妈城市主干道啊。  
这让他一下冒出一身冷汗。  
“好啦，现在没事了。”仓鼠拍拍他的脸颊，“现在你已经好多啦。虽然那玩意儿还在，而且俺也搞不清它到底怎么才能消失，不过总有解决办法的呀。”  
Adam点了点头，不过还是觉得心有余悸。  
他又直愣愣地坐了一会儿，直到他发现仓鼠不知啥时候站到了他的肩膀上。  
“嘿！回你的笼子去，肥家伙！”他把仓鼠扔回桌上，缩回被子里。  
“这可是乡村男孩儿的标准身材！”仓鼠愤愤不平地从桌上爬起来，“而且俺有名字。叫俺Blake，别再用什么‘肥家伙’，谢谢啦。——对了，你叫啥？”  
“Adam，”Adam不耐烦地说，头埋进被窝里，“Adam Levine。”  
“Adam，好吧，Adam。接下来咱们会一起度过很久啦。不管你想不想。”仓鼠，Blake，啪地关上笼子的门。


	2. Chapter 2

“看，俺说吧。”仓鼠用一根小爪子上的指甲敲着笼子上一根铁丝，“Carson已经走啦。”  
Adam提着仓鼠笼子站在上次那个宠物店所在的巷口，白天路边水沟里飘上来的气味熏得他一阵眩晕。——店面已经消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是一堵满是涂鸦的水泥墙，在这片区域再普通不过了。  
也是。谁会在这片地方开什么宠物店呢？  
但这不是主要问题。Adam腹诽。  
自从那只来历不明的仓鼠，Blake，开始说话，并且告诉他他头顶上有片“死亡”什么的玩意儿之后，Adam一直觉得全身上下不自在。  
到底他是出了什么问题？那只仓鼠说的是真的吗？  
不过……虽然他也不愿意相信，但是——连仓鼠都能说话了，还有什么不可能的呢？  
再加上这家宠物店的消失，这下Adam是彻底没主意了。他开始思考是不是这只仓鼠和这家宠物店给他带来了什么奇怪的厄运——虽然从进入宠物店开始，什么凶险的事故都没在他身上发生过。  
“你在想啥呢？”仓鼠大喊。“能把笼子提起来点儿不？这儿的味儿简直快熏死俺啦。这附近的酒吧往这里面倒了点儿啥啊？怎么能这么臭呐？”  
Adam翻了个白眼，把小笼子提到眼前。仓鼠大喘了口气，瘫坐下来。  
“太好了，多谢你啦。俺觉得俺都快头晕眼花了。”  
“普通的呕吐物和酒精混合物而已。”Adam咋舌，“你对脏东西承受力这么低吗？明明是只老鼠。”  
“嘿！俺是仓鼠！不是那种普通老鼠！”Blake用南方口音大大咧咧地说，依然大字躺着，“但是你自己也觉得很难闻对吧？到了这儿之后你就开始神情恍惚的。建议你以后还是别来这儿啦，反正Carson也不会回来了。——唉，真想念他的伏特加。”  
“什么？等等——你还能喝那玩意儿？！”  
“是呀。Carson有世界最好的伏特加，虽然那是他自己说的——俺也没喝过别家的嘛——但是确实很够劲儿。”  
“我是说……你是只老——仓鼠。你怎么能喝酒？”  
“那你就小看俺啦。”Blake得意洋洋地露出两颗大牙，“俺可是个品酒师！Carson所有的酒都会拿来给俺尝尝，俺就能尝出品质如何，虽然没法判断年份啥的就是啦。”  
Adam皱起眉头，突然想起这儿的臭味始终让他神志不清。  
“嘿，Blake。”  
“嗯？”仓鼠懒懒地坐了起来。  
“你鼻子应该挺灵的，没错吧？”  
“是呀。俺有仓鼠最好的鼻子。”  
“那你能闻出这水沟里是什么吗？”Adam凑近笼子。  
Blake皱起鼻子。“呃。这儿的味儿实在太难闻啦，俺只能闻到呕吐物的味道。如果你想知道水沟里有啥，不如带俺去那家酒吧附近闻闻？那儿的干扰可能少点儿。”

Adam拎着仓鼠笼子沿着水沟一路向那家酒吧走去。转过最后一个弯后他站住了。  
就是这儿。上次他撞见Anne和那个恶心的男人搞在一起。虽然那个时候他们已经分手了，但还不到48小时。而且那个男人——操，那个男人像头肥得流油的猪。令人作呕。Anne到底怎么想的？天哪。  
“怎么了？”仓鼠敲敲笼子，“还好吗？Adam？”  
“没什么。”他说，用力闭了闭眼。“你闻到点儿什么了吗？”  
“没，就是觉得你有点儿不对劲儿。真没事儿吗？你头顶上那玩意儿又变大了。”Blake扒着笼子的细栏杆，第一次听起来有点儿担心。  
Adam看了看远处闪着紫色霓虹光的大招牌。想起Anne泛着紫光的不屑的脸，他觉得更不舒服了。  
“靠。”他低声诅咒了一句。“算了。算了。我今天不想去那儿。”  
“行啦，以后也别再来这儿了。你看起来越来越危险了。”仓鼠说，听起来严肃了起来，“走吧！”  
Adam点头。他转过身，快点想离这个拐角远远的。越远越好。  
但他转过身的时候，他又看见了Anne。  
这次是个不同的男人，身材干瘦，脸上的皮肤皱成一团，五官几乎都缩到一起，看起来只比上次那头肥猪更恶心。  
Adam站着，张口结舌。Anne甚至都不肯正眼瞧他。她嘲讽的笑声缠住他的耳朵，让他感觉他现在就能吐在面前这条水沟里。  
一条有力的手臂搀住了他，让他不至于现在就尊严尽失地跪下来吐上一地。  
“走。”一个声音对他说。“快走。”  
Adam机械地迈开了步子。  
奇怪的是，当他向前走出几米，走过Anne身边的时候，他已经感觉好多了。Anne并不再用嘲笑的眼神看着他，而只是低头走过，看起来十分紧张。她身边也只是个普通男人，有张再普通不过的脸。

等走到刚才那堵墙前站定，Adam才回过神来。刚才搂着他的那条手臂已经消失无踪。强烈的呕吐欲消失了，只剩些微的反胃感徘徊在他的腹部。  
仓鼠大叫着敲打笼子顶部，发出当当当的声音，终于吸引了Adam的注意。  
“干啥？”他重新把笼子拎起来。  
“俺闻到了！虽然很微弱，不过俺还是能闻出来的！”Blake抓着铁丝说，“俺不知道那到底是啥，但绝对不是酒！”  
“嘘！”Adam大惊，“小声点儿！回去再说。”  
回家路上，Adam不断地试图回忆刚才Anne最后的表情。她看起来很心虚——这和上次完全不同。而刚才那个搂着他的家伙是谁？  
——或者说，真的有那么个人吗？

“那绝对不是酒！”仓鼠Blake在桌上踱步，义愤填膺地，“就算是呕吐物里也不应该有那种奇怪的让人头昏脑涨的气味！而且你头顶上的死亡变大了，回来之后又变小，肯定是那儿的问题！”  
“你闻过？”Adam敲着脑袋，对那块看不见摸不着的那块黑布表示无奈。  
“Carson有一次去了夜店，带回来一听啤酒，俺偷喝了之后差点儿没把小命送咯。”仓鼠叽叽喳喳说着，“就是那个味道！Carson说那是蘑菇——”  
哦。Adam想。他竟然中了蘑菇的招。那家店居然在卖致幻剂。该死。那家店怎么可能——他明明常去。以前没出现过这事儿。  
所以Anne的嘲讽表情不是真的，而搂住他的手臂也不是真的。  
Adam松了口气，又有点觉得可惜。他也不知道他在可惜什么。  
“嘿！你又走神了！”仓鼠在他耳边大叫，吓得他差点儿从沙发上掉下去。  
“Blake！该死的！从我身上下去！”  
仓鼠不悦地吱了一声，从Adam瘦削的肩头滑下去，跳上他的膝盖，不顾Adam的反对，在他的大腿根儿上舒服地坐了下来，靠在T恤边儿上。  
“对了，Blake。”在打开电视，调到一部搞笑电影的时候，Adam说，“那个时候你有没有看到我身边有个人？他，或她的手搭在我肩上。”  
“啥？俺只看到你，晕乎乎的，还有一对儿男女，仅此而已。”  
Adam点点头。他决定不想那么多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总觉得又朝着很灵异的方向去了呢_(:з」∠)_


End file.
